


aphelion

by zanark9nds



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, M/M, Poetry, Post-FFXV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 18:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11296623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanark9nds/pseuds/zanark9nds
Summary: - continuation of my previous poems, meteor and constellation! check those out!- read in Noct's POV !





	aphelion

**Author's Note:**

> \- day one of nyxnoct week!

\---

 

dreams are so wicked

clawing with beautiful words

gnawing with beautiful tongues

and it's all i can do but listen

 

the Stars don't shine like they used to

instead shaking out their light one by one 

like sad lanterns

the galaxies i brought for You

 

do not wake

grieving fire from my veins

where it will lie forever

a fitful sleep in withering chains

 

instead hush out the smoke

from my lungs

where all i can taste, still - is You

wash me clean with the sun's final rays

 

a dawn of hope they say

years too late

there is no one left to see it 

a world of Ruin left empty

 

no one left

you and i lie in the clouds

lofty clouds above the ghosts of no one

the sun no longer bleeds as it used to

 

was it a dawn?

was it a dream?

a dagger to my heart

to bring me back to you

 

now i feel empty as they do

watching with hollow eyes

the gods you hated so much

i hope You hate them as much as i do

 

tasting the ash that was once skin

a crown of thorns, dear glaive

for You

a whisper that brings me across

 

dead waters of a broken river

we would lie on its banks like Kings

only One

and i'm drowning with that fire in my heart

 

do not wake

lingering flames

it's turning to ash in my veins

oh dearest - let me lie with You one more time - 

 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> \- thank you for reading! 
> 
> \- you can reach me at my [tumblr](http://zanarkand-daydreams.tumblr.com/) or my [twitter!](https://twitter.com/animaswickedson) Thanks again!


End file.
